The Moment I Said It
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Songfic, 6ª Temporada, Romance/Angst. Booth e Bones se rendem ao desejo, mas eles se sentes culpados por causa de Hannah. ONE-SHOT


Título: The Moment I Said It Autor: Fernanda  
Fandom: Série Bones  
Censura: + 14 anos Advertências: Sofrimento emocional e insinuação a sexo  
Gênero: Songfic, 6ª Temporada, Romance/Angst  
Sinopse: Booth e Bones se rendem ao desejo, mas eles se sentes culpados por causa de Hannah. ***

[b]Informações para quem não assiste Bones:[/b] O agente do FBI Seeley Booth e a Antropóloga Forense Temperance Brennan (Apelidada por ele de "Bones") trabalham juntos na investigação de homicídios há seis anos.

Eles possuem uma parceria sólida, tanto profissional quanto pessoal. Brennan é racional demais, evita se apegar às pessoas e foge dos próprios sentimentos para não sofrer, uma vez que tem um histórico de abandono em sua vida. Ele, bem mais aberto, se apaixona por ela.

Um sentimento mais forte vai crescendo por trás da amizade deles, inclusive por parte dela, e quando Booth finalmente se atreve a pedir a Brennan uma chance para os dois, ela diz a ele, chorando, que não pode aceitar. Booth diz que então vai tentar seguir em frente, pois não pode esperar por ela o resto da vida.

A dupla se separa quando Brennan decide aceitar um convite para trabalhar em um projeto de pesquisa na Indonésia. Booth recebe um convite para treinar soldados no Afeganistão.

Booth volta de lá com uma namorada, a jornalista Hannah, e se diz apaixonado por ela. Depois de um tempo, Temperance, fragilizada com um homicídio de uma mulher muito parecida com ela, se dá conta de que ama seu parceiro, e se declara a ele. Booth a rejeita pois diz que está com Hannah e que ela não é apenas uma segunda opção. Brennan fica magoada, mas entende que perdeu sua chance.

Essa fic se passa depois disso. Basicamente a temporada atual.

***

[i]No momento que eu disse[/i]  
[i]No momento que abri minha boca[/i]  
[i]Conduziu suas pálpebras. [/i]  
[i]Arrancou a minha vida fora. [/i]

Quando Temperance se declarou a Booth, ela não sabia ao certo o que esperar, mas a dor de ouvi-lo dizer que amava a namorada foi maior do que ela estava preparada para suportar.

Não queria ter chorado daquela maneira na frente dele, mas fora inevitável. O restante do caminho até sua casa foi feito em silencio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Temperance observou-o pelo canto dos olhos, discretamente. Podia ler os sinais de dor no rosto bonito. Não gostava da sensação de saber que fora ela a causadora disso. Booth era a pessoa mais especial de sua vida e ela devia ter mantido sua boca fechada, devia ter guardado seus sentimentos para si.

Temperance sabia que Booth era correto demais, decente para não se preocupar, para esquecer tudo o que tinha ouvido. E ela não queria prejudicar o relacionamento dele com a namorada. Não fora essa sua intenção, mas ela percebia que precisava consertar tudo, ou Hannah certamente desconfiaria, ao vê-lo entrar pela porta. O semblante dele denunciaria até para a pessoa mais desatenta.

[i]Eu sei o que você está pensando,[/i]  
[i]mas querido você não está pensando direito.[/i]  
[i]Infelizmente, coisas acontecem, não podemos explicar.[/i]

[i]Nem está claro ainda,[/i]  
[i]mas você tem um lugar que deve ir (sem hesitação).[/i]  
[i]Eu nunca vi você assim.[/i]  
[i]Eu não gosto disso, de jeito algum.[/i] 

_ Booth...

Ele a olha e em seguida volta sua atenção ao volante, estacionando em frente ao luxuoso edifício.

_ Eu gostaria de conversar... Acho que precisamos conversar... sobre isso. – ela disse, insegura.

Booth suspirou. Não queria conversar. Mas também não queria deixá-la sozinha. Ele sabia o que era a dor da rejeição. Mesmo se orgulhando de ser tão independente e profissional em seguir em frente, Bones não era imune a isso.

_ Eu não sei... – ele respondeu olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Já passa da uma da manhã, Hannah vai ficar preocupada.

_ Você poderia avisá-la... Por favor, eu só te peço alguns minutos.

[i]Coloque as chaves do carro de volta[/i]  
[i]Ou alguém irá se magoar. [/i]  
[i]Pra quem você está ligando a esta hora? [/i]  
[i]Sente-se,volte, eu preciso de você agora. [/i]

Os dois subiram em silencio no elevador. Temperance mordia o lábio. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha se sentido assim, nervosa, ansiosa e sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Destrancando a porta, ela se afastou para que ele entrasse. Booth se aproximou da sala, mas permaneceu em pé.

_ Quer beber alguma coisa? Cerveja, vinho?

_ Talvez uma cerveja.

_ Certo.

Temperance correu para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Era ridículo se sentir assim com Booth, que a conhecia tão bem e há tanto tempo.

Ela voltou à sala e ambos se sentaram. A tão temida conversa ia começar.

Após esclarecer as coisas, Booth se levantou para ir embora. Temperance se ergueu ao mesmo tempo, e eles ficaram perigosamente próximos. Quando Booth segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, mantendo-a a mercê de seu olhar, Temperance estremeceu e sentiu um calor suave começar a aquecê-la, libertando-a da clausura a que se impusera. Suas faces coraram levemente e ela entreabriu os lábios, como se estivesse em transe. Esperara por esse momento. Porém, o contato foi breve demais.

Abrindo os olhos, viu que ele a fitava intensamente. Ele não queria magoá-la e, se o beijo fosse fazê-la sofrer, não o daria. Mas o brilho dos olhos azuis era uma resposta evidente. Não havia dor neles, apenas desejo.

Temperance recebeu o beijo com sofreguidão. Toda a força do desejo, até então contido e armazenado, renasceu e seu corpo se incendiou.

Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxou-o para si. As mãos dele acariciavam-lhe a pele sensível das costas. E, presa num turbilhão de desejos, ela foi incapaz de se afastar.

Quando ele afastou os lábios com um gemido e continuou segurando-a ardentemente contra o corpo, ela compreendeu que ele travava uma batalha consigo mesmo. Seus valores morais o mandavam ir embora, mas o desejo carnal o impelia para ela. Booth a desejava.

Temperance não sabia dizer em que momento sua consciência começou a adverti-la, interferindo naquele redemoinho de emoções. Era errado, ela sabia que era errado. Hannah o esperava em casa, sua namorada, a mulher que ele dizia amar.

Ela desistiu de lutar no instante em que sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem-lhe as coxas. Nessa fração de segundo, Temperance soube que só havia um caminho para a satisfação. Entregou-se incondicionalmente ao momento, abrindo seu coração. Booth a beijou com mais insistência, segurando-lhe o rosto entre, as mãos, como que o emoldurando para suas carícias. Quando conseguiu se afastar, ele murmurou:

_ Você tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo?

Temperance não respondeu. Inclinou a cabeça e encostou os lábios na garganta dele, saboreando o odor almiscarado da pele masculina. Seus dedos estavam admiravelmente firmes quando desabotoaram um a um os botões da camisa fina que ele estava usando. Acariciou o tórax musculoso, mas as mãos fortes a impediram.

_ Olhe pra mim, Bones. - Os olhos de Booth estavam escurecidos de desejo. - Você sabe o que eu quero? Quero senti-la, prová-la, conhecer cada centímetro do seu corpo. Não é certo, mas não posso evitar. Preciso de você, Bones. Preciso ficar dentro de você, sentir seu calor. Você pode aceitar isso? Não vai me odiar amanhã?

Com os olhos marejados, ela murmurou:

_ Eu não sei o que vou sentir amanhã. Mas tudo o que sei agora é que quero você, Booth. Sei do que preciso. Preciso de você. Por favor... Mostre-me como o amor deve ser.

Ele não hesitou mais. Um gemido rouco escapou-lhe da garganta, quando a puxou, forçando-a a deitar-se no tapete, onde se amaram com loucura.

Pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, os dois ficaram deitados, abraçados, os corpos úmidos de suor. Temperance permaneceu imóvel, até ter certeza que tudo havia acabado mesmo. Então, subitamente, começou a chorar baixinho, se odiando por fazê-lo.

_ Bones? – Booth a encarou, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. – Por favor... não chore.

_ Apenas me abrace, Booth. Abrace-me com força. Por favor...

Ele a segurou junto ao corpo, como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la e ela ficou chorando baixinho, aninhada nos braços fortes durante muito tempo. Booth sabia a razão daquele pranto e simplesmente a deixou desabafar. As lágrimas aos poucos foram cessando e a respiração dela se tornou mais regular.

[i]Nós consertaremos tudo juntos.[/i]  
[i]Nós não chegaremos a lugar nenhum esta noite, [/i]  
[i]agora durma,eu prometo que tudo ficará melhor com o tempo. [/i]

[i]Nem está claro ainda, [/i]  
[i]de repente você tem um lugar que deve ir(sem hesitação) [/i]  
[i]Não, eu nunca vi você assim[/i]  
[i]está me deixando morta de medo. [/i]

[i]Não oh...quebre! por favor. [/i]  
[i]Não oh ... e outro. [/i] 

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Temperance sentiu o corpo dele se afastar do seu, deixando uma sensação de frio e vazio. Fingindo que ainda dormia, ela ouviu o som das roupas sendo vestidas, as chaves do carro balançando nas mãos dele.

Sufocando um soluço ela aguardou. Booth se aproximou e a beijou de leve, acariciando seus cabelos antes de se aproximar da porta. Temperance ouviu o som da fechadura e o clique da porta sendo fechada, só aí ela deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto.

[i]Estou perdendo você.[/i]  
[i]Estou perdendo você. [/i]  
[i]Confie em mim nesse momento, [/i]  
[i]eu tenho um mau pressentimento. [/i]  
[i]Oh confie em mim, [/i]  
[i]Você irá jogar tudo fora[/i]  
[i]com nenhuma hesitação[/i]

[i]Adeus,adeus,adeus,adeus,adeus. [/i]  
[i]Adeus,adeus,adeus,adeus. [/i]  
[i]Adeus,adeus. [/i]  
[i]Adeus. [/i]

[b]FIM[/b]


End file.
